My first Valentine
by Flower princess11
Summary: A prequel to my other story "The engagement". Hinata is determined to give Naruto a memorable Valentine's day gift.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I am just one of his many fans and this fanfic is an extension of my love for that great anime.

 ** _:_** ** _)_** ** _In honor of Valentine's day, enjoy this sweet little NaruHina oneshot :_** ** _)_**

 _ **My first valentine**_

Valentine's day was truly the sweetest time of the year, as the snow having long melted and the flowers were now in bloom, as the aroma of sweets seemed to fill the air from all around, especially in the hidden ninja village of Konohageruke,

Love was in the air in the village, as shops were selling flowers, toys and candy. Young couples were going on special dates and young women were busy preparing special chocolates to give to the men they love as well as their closest friends.

In one part of the village, within the Hyuuga compound, a young woman was in the kitchen preparing her own special _Honmei-choco_ to present to the love of her life.

She was Hinata Hyuuga, eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and former heiress to the clan, who was happily humming as she worked hard to give her boyfriend of nearly two months, Naruto Uzumaki, some delicious home made valentine's day chocolate.

"Okay, looks like it's all melted now…."Hinata said as she delicately added the sugar and started stirring.

She was very excited for today, this was her first valentine's day with Naruto and she was really looking forward to giving him her home made chocolate.

" _Naruto-kun is going to be so happy..._ "Hinata thought with a smile as she imagine herself presenting her honmei chocolate to her beloved and seeing the big smile she loved so much on his face as he ate it.

Ever since she was a little girl, she wanted so much to presented him her home made chocolate and ask him to be her valentine but she was always so shy and the chocolate never ended up being delivered to their intended.

But not this year!

This year she was determined to make him a delicious valentine's day chocolate made with all the love in her heart!

She woke up early and spent all day yesterday buying all the necessary ingredients and tools needed to make her special chocolate. It might sound like she was being dramatic but she did have her reasons for being this way.

Fan girls...

Hinata frowned as she thought about her beloved's many admirers, even after they started dating, they still showed up at the most inconvenient of times to flirt with him, even in front of her!

Hinata tried to calm herself down, she didn't want to be the jealous type, besides she knew Naruto was faithful only to her, and he always rejected his admirers many presents and invitations ever since they became an official couple.

Anyway, she wasn't going to let them spoil her day with her beloved, she knew that some girls were planning to present him chocolates as well but she was not going to let them outshine her.

Hinata continued mixing in her ingredients as she tried to think of how to mold her chocolate. Most girls would mold the chocolate into a heart shape and while Hinata liked the idea, it was over used and she wanted to be more original.

She knew that Naruto would love any gift because of the fact that it came to her, but she still wanted to make him something special for their first valentine's day together as a couple.

She also made an effort to keep this quiet from Sakura-chan, while she was a good friend, she wasn't a very good cook and she grimaced as she thought about the last time she tried to help her with her chocolate.

She meant well but that was the only year she was _really_ glad she chickened out from presenting it to Naruto after seeing Kiba become sick after eating it.

"Okay...almost done, just a pinch of cinnamon as well..."Hinata said as she added her signature touch. She always loved cinnamon and always liked adding it to her home made sweets.

Hinata waited a few minutes for the chocolate to cool before she dipped her finger into it. She tasted her concoction and was very pleased.

"Mmm...It's good..."She said happily, very pleased with herself.

Her chocolate was at the right point, sweet but not too sweet, which made it very enjoyable in her opinion. She was happy that Naruto and her both had a sweet tooth as well.

Now came the moment of truth that would affect the course of her valentine's day celebration with her beloved boyfriend.

" _I could make it into a heart shape, but every one else is doing that..._ "Hinata thought, as she tried to think of what else she could use.

Some girls didn't even make chocolate from scratch now, preferring to make fudge, cookies or cakes since it was comparatively easier. Making chocolate from scratch may sound simple, but it took a lot of skill and a delicate touch to carefully make the right batter and mold and gloss it into a beautiful and tasty little token of affection.

She knew she was being silly...but she really wanted to give Naruto a valentine he would always remember.

She smiled as she thought about her love, sometimes she still couldn't believe they were finally together. She thought back to the first time she heard him say he loved her during their mission to rescue her sister and she blushed when she remember their first kiss after they succeeded.

" _Naruto-kun..._ "Hinata said fondly as she felt her heart flutter as she thought about her boyfriend.

These last few months together have been like a dream to her, being with Naruto was better than she ever imagined it would be. She smiled as she recalled their previous dates, sparring together and just laughing and being happy together.

She thought back to her previous meals she cooked for him, she was so happy to learn that Naruto loved her cooking and he even said that the ramen she made for him was even better than Ichiraku's, which was a big compliment from him.

"That's it!..."Hinata said in a eureka moment. An idea was forming in her head, it was simple yet brilliant and she knew Naruto would certainly never forget this.

'Alright...Let's get ready..."Hinata said as she carefully molded the chocolate and soon started decorating it into her ideal form.

Meanwhile, across the village Naruto walked out of his apartment, feeling very excited.

Kakashi gave him the day off and it was a gorgeous day to be outside...but he was excited for a different reason. It was valentine's day today, more importantly it was his first valentine's day with his girlfriend Hinata.

This was the first time he was going to be celebrating this holiday with someone who loved him and look forward to receiving a sweet piece of chocolate that was made with love!

What could be better than that?!

Before, this day of love was never a pleasant topic for him, as it was just another holiday where he was alone. He recalled his childhood on this day, how all the girls would give Sasuke a ton of chocolates and he always received none. It was always a bitter day for him and he remember he would act out by doing a series of valentine's day pranks like doing heart shape graffiti around the village or throwing paint balloons on the unsuspecting couples but he has long out grew that.

He always wished that for once...someone would notice him on that day, that someone would say they cared about him enough to spend it with him, that someone cared about him enough to make him a piece of chocolate meant only for him.

But it seems this year...his wish would finally come true.

He thought about Hinata and felt his heart race, he still couldn't believe that someone as beautiful and wonderful as her was _his_ girlfriend. She was like an angel! Her long, shiny dark hair contrasted nicely to her light skin tone, and her eyes were simply beautiful. While most people were either intimidated by the pupil-less pale eyes, Naruto thought they were beautiful on her, her eyes always had a warm, sweet gaze that showed the beautiful soul she is, he would never get tired of looking into them.

He smiled to himself and felt a blush on his face as he thought about her, he knew Hinata was probably busy right now making him his own chocolate and he could hardly wait for it. Nothing could spoil this day for him…

" _ **NARUTO-SENPAI!**_...Several high pitch, feminine voices broke through his excited thoughts

Except that….

Naruto turned around and sighed, it was his fan club again and he knew where this was heading.

He saw that it was Akane, Ai and Kaede, three of his most persistent admirers, even after he started dating Hinata and politely turned them down, they still wouldn't let him go. Last year he received about a ton of chocolates from them but...it felt weird and wrong. He accepted the tokens to be polite but he never considered them true valentine's.

He cared about his fans but he knew that they only admired him because he was the hero of the war, they didn't love him or know him for that matter. How could the gifts be made with love if the two people didn't even know each other!?

"Hello Naruto-senpai, please accept this chocolate I made for you..."Akane said with a blush as she bowed and presented the chocolate to the guy she liked and her friends followed suit.

"I'm always cheering you on!..." Kaede said sweetly as she presented her home made chocolates as well.

"You're amazing Naruto-senpai..."Ai said softly as she bowed her head to the object of her desire.

Naruto sighed, this was starting to get annoying, he didn't want to be mean but they knew he had a girlfriend already.

"Look girls, I appreciate the thought but you both know I'm dating Hinata-chan..."Naruto reminded them for about the hundredth time.

"We know but it still doesn't eliminate our feelings for you, Naruto-senpai!...'Kaede said with determination.

"You will always be important to us..." Akane said as she took a step closer to the tall blonde who was getting nervous.

He was about to politely turned them down when more girls appeared before him, each one with a box filled with home made chocolate and each one begging him to be their valentine.

"Please take these chocolates as a token of my feelings for you..."One blonde girl no older than 15 said to the boy she admired.

"I am always cheering for you Senpai!..."Another girl shouted as she shoved her pink box filled with a large heart shape piece of chocolate in front of him.

Before he knew it, almost a hundred girls or so were in front of him now, and they didn't look like they would be leaving any time soon. Naruto was really freaking out as they surrounded him from every corner, and the eager looks on their faces really made him nervous.

He wanted to get some chocolate today...but not like this!.

They got closer to him and Naruto used his skills to separate himself from the mob of smitten, star struck girls. He quickly ran away, and noticed they were now chasing him.

" _ **COME BACK, NARUTO-SENPAI**_!..."The love sick young girls shouted which only made Nauto want to run faster.

" _Now_ _I_ _kn_ _o_ _w how Sasuke-teme felt during the academy…_ "Naruto thought to himself as he ran for his safety.

He quickly created three shadow clones and ran to different directions, one going to the south side of the village, the other two went to the east and the north as well and the miniature army of fan girls split up, each chasing who they thought was the real Naruto.

None were aware that the original Naruto never left that area. Using the cloak of invisibility and his many years of practice from running away, he managed to fool his fan club yet again.

"Man...Will they ever let up?..."Naruto mumbled in annoyance as he went back to his walk. He ordered his clones not to dispel for another 15 minutes and by then his fan club would be long far away from him.

He used to appreciate the attention, given that at one point of his life, it was all he wanted, but now it bothered him. There was only one girl he wanted that kind of attention from and she was not among the group of crazed girls who couldn't take a hint.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched, thinking one of those girls found him. Turning around, he smiled and was happy to see he was wrong. It was only Hinata, the only girl he wanted to see on this day.

"Fan girls again?..."Hinata asked to her boyfriend, seeing as they were the only things that would make him flinch like that.

"How did you know?..."He asked in a defeated voice, but he brighten up seeing as he was alone with the only girl that he loved.

"I saw them chasing you up north and then I saw you here as well, so I knew what happened..."Hinata said with a cheeky smile which made Naruto grin.

"They practically ambushed me! Each one wanting me to be their valentine even after I told them I'm dating you..."Naruto said in annoyance but looked at her with one of his determined looks.

"You're the only girl I want that kind of attention from..."Naruto said honestly which made his girlfriend blush.

Hinata felt her heart flutter, despite her boyfriend being the most eligible bachelor in the entire ninja world, his heart was set on her only.

"Naruto-kun...I have something for you..."Hinata said looking down, which made her look adorable to him. Naruto noticed her hands have been behind her back during their entire conversation and realized that it meant...

" _Is this what I think it is?..."_ Naruto thought excitedly, as he has been waiting for this all day.

'What is it Hinata-chan?...Naruto asked to his blushing girlfriend.

Hinata took a deep breath, she felt silly given that they have been a couple for a while now, but she knew she was doing was usually bold as she was directly giving him the chocolate instead of going the more subtle way like leave it on his door step...but she didn't want to be subtle.

She loved him and wanted to show it to him. Ignoring the blush on her face, she pulled out a small basket from behind her and Naruto's attention was on what was inside it.

His excited expression melted into one of confusion when he saw what his girlfriend made him. They looked like a bunch of narutos that you would put on ramen...but Naruto could smell the sweet aroma from them, he realized these weren't real fish cakes…

"Please accept my special valentines day chocolates for you, Naruto-kun..."Hinata said sweetly to her boyfriend.

Naruto's eyes widened, these were chocolates?!

"Hinata-chan, did you seriously make these?..."Naruto asked in an amazed tone as he took one and ate it.

He paused as he registered the taste…

" _Mmmm….so sweet.._."Naruto said in a blissful daze as he savored the sweet taste of the chocolate.

"Yes...I made them, I knew everyone else was going to either make cakes or use heart shape molds...but I wanted to make something...different...'Hinata said shyly.

It took a while in order to properly mold the chocolate into the shape of a naruto fish cake, but it wasn't hard using white chocolate icing to cover it, as well as using red sprinkles to give the iconic swirl pattern.

"THIS IS AWESOME, DATTEBAYO!..."Naruto shouted in his usual enthusiasm as he scarfed down another piece of the fish-cake looking chocolate.

"You really like it?..."Hinata asked happily. She was worried that this might have been a little weird, but she knew how much Naruto loved ramen and wanted to show him how special he was to her.

"Are you kidding?! Of course I love it! Hinata-chan, you're amazing, dattebayo! I never expected that you would combine the two things I love most, ramen and sweets!...'Naruto shouted in a truly impressed voice that made Hinata's heart soar.

The couple sat down on a bench, with Naruto enjoying the very unique gift.

"I'm so happy, you like it Naruto-kun..."Hinata said feeling her heart pound.

"Try some as well Hinata-chan, you are the master chef after all..."Naruto said teasingly as he held a piece of the chocolate in front of her.

Hinata giggled and decided to indulge him, she opened her mouth as he placed the little sweet inside it. Hinata smiled, this was truly better than she ever expected it would be. She was spending her first valentine's day with the man she loved and he adored the gift she made him.

Her childhood dream came true today, years of shyness and frustrations didn't matter anymore at the moment, all that mattered was her and Naruto and their loved for each other as well as the tasty little sweets they were sharing.

She also enjoyed the scenery of the village on this special day, it was truly a beautiful day to be outside with the one you loved.

She wasn't the only one happy at the moment, Naruto felt like he could almost cry tears of joy! For the first time in his entire life, he finally had a real valentine of his own! He was eating home made chocolates that were made for him and him alone and he could actually taste the love that was inside it. For the first time in his life, he received a valentine's day chocolate from a girl that he truly liked...no loved and who loved him as well. It was like something out of a dream!

The two lover birds reached for the same piece of chocolate only for their hands to touch and they both looked into each others eyes, their previous actions already forgotten. All they could do was stare at the object of their affection and feel the love in their heart.

" _I can't believe that you_ _are_ _all mine..."_ Both thought simultaneously as they gazed at their beloved.

"Happy valentine's day Hinata-chan..."Naruto whispered to his sweetheart, feeling his heart race and a complete sense of contentment at this moment.

"Happy valentine's day Naruto-kun..."Hinata whispered back to the man she loved with all her heart.

Naruto proceeded to kiss her, which Hinata eagerly reciprocated, and what remained of the unique chocolate was ignored in favor of something far sweeter.

Both continued kissing and they were just so happy that for the first time in their lives, they weren't alone on the day of love and both knew they never would be ever again.

The two young adults just stayed there for a long time, savoring the sweet taste of the chocolate and the sweet taste of their beloved's kisses.

Valentines day really was the sweetest time of the year. The chocolate was nice but nothing was sweeter than the love that created it.

 _ **A/N:**_ This was inspired by a Naruto Shippuden Omake where Hinata tried to make chocolates for Naruto but Sakura messed it up….really funny in my opinion Xd

 _ **!Happy Valentines day everyone!**_


End file.
